


Sunday Morning

by ddagent



Series: Modern Lion Pride [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, F/M, Loving Marriage, bike ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: Jaime and Brienne take their cubs out for a weekend bike ride. Part of the 'Modern Lion Pride' series.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern Lion Pride [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672513
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to 'Cubs and Gemstones', this story has been re-edited and is now part of the 'Modern Lion Pride' series! I hope you all enjoy.

“ _You go in first, Brynden.”_

 _“You’re older;_ you _should go in first!”_

Brienne stirred at the whispers of their children outside the bedroom door. Cracking one eye open, she could see shadows moving underneath the frame. It was Sunday morning, which meant a Lannister-Tarth bike ride through the streets of their Northern suburb. It also meant two eager children wanting their parents up and dressed so they could go out, and then come back to Daddy’s Famous Casterly Chocolate Chip Pancakes. If only Mummy didn’t want five more minutes in bed. 

Settling back against the mattress, Brienne nudged her husband in the side. “ _Jaime.”_

“Before seven, they’re Tarths,” groaned her husband, face mashed into the pillow. 

Huffing, Brienne’s arm jerked out from underneath the duvet to grasp the clock on her bedside table. _7.02 am._ She prodded her husband’s shoulder with the clock and gathered the sheets up around her neck. “It’s after seven. Check on your cubs.”

“ _Our_ cubs.”

“Only after seven, apparently.”

Despite her desire to get a few more minutes of sleep, Brienne did not give in to her urge to slumber. Instead, she watched her husband pad across their bedroom floor and wrench the door open, startling Cat and Brynden; both in pyjamas but already wearing their bicycle helmets. Rather than direct them to get dressed and brush their teeth, Jaime gathered their son in his arms and carried him to the bed, while Cat leapt onto the mattress. _So much for more sleep._ But as her daughter cuddled up to her side, Brynden talking nineteen-to-the-dozen about how fast he could ride his bike, Brienne found herself wide awake and unable to miss a moment. 

Shortly after, however, Joanna began to stir in the nursery. Brienne slipped from the bed, leaving Jaime to avoid being headbutted by their son, and went to check on their youngest. She was awake, all wide blue eyes and bobbing feet; staring up at the mobile of swords and shields that Catelyn’s daughter, Sansa, had made. It had been passed from Cat to Brynden and now Joanna. Their grandfather had tried to foist all manner of toys upon them; Jaime’s twin had given them her own children’s hand-me-downs in an act of both charity _and_ mocking. But this was more _them_. 

Lifting their daughter from the crib, Brienne cradled Joanna while their other cubs raced past on their way to the bathroom. Jaime draped himself across the nursery doorframe. “Two lion cubs off to brush their _big_ teeth. How’s the little one? Think she’s ready to come out?”

“I’m not sure.” Brienne turned to their daughter. “What do you think, Jo? You ready to join Daddy on the bike?”

Joanna burst into a wide smile; a mirror image of her father. “Da-da.”

Beaming, Jaime entered the room and dropped a kiss atop his daughter’s head. “I’d say that’s a yes.”

It didn’t take long for the Lannister-Tarths to get ready for their Sunday morning adventure. Faces washed, teeth brushed, bodies dressed, and they were out the door. Cat and Brynden were already wheeling their bikes from the garage when Brienne’s feet met the pavement. 

“Mum,” Cat began, kicking the tyres of her red and gold bike. “I think Honor’s tyres need more air.”

“Hmm.” Brienne knelt down beside the bike and checked. “Yes, I think you’re right. What about you, Brynden, how’s Glory’s tyres?” Her son squeezed the tyres of the white and silver bike and shook his head. “Okay. Cat, go get the foot pump. But don’t touch anything else this time, alright?”

Brienne made the executive decision _not_ to call out her daughter on her blatant eye-roll. During a recent conversation with her father, she had been reminded that Brienne had had her own fair share of mishaps in her youth. The white scar bisecting her upper lip had been from her own biking accident along a rocky footpath. Her broken arm had been in the quest of a crown (or a suitable alternative), and an unstable chest freezer. Factor in Jaime throwing himself off the cliffs of Casterly Rock as a young boy, and it was lucky they weren’t on first-name terms with the maester in A&E.

Just then, Cat returned with a grubby face and the foot pump, hoisted above her head like a battle trophy. “I’VE GOT IT!”

Brienne went about pumping up Honor and Glory’s tyres while Jaime, Joanna nestled in his arms, locked up the house. “Now, you two, this is the first time we’re _all_ going out on the Sunday ride. Including Joanna, okay?”

“Yes, Mum.”

“Yes, Mummy.”

“Now, your father’s going to have Joanna on the back of Chestnut, okay?” The children nodded. Jaime had bought Brienne Chestnut during the _‘friends’_ part of their relationship, when she needed an easier way to get to classes than two busses and a twenty-minute walk. She had never named the bike, but the children had insisted. All the best bikes had names, after all. “So, stay close, don’t speed off, and keep your ears open in case we have to stop, okay?”

Two golden heads nodded. “Good. Now, mount your steeds, young knights.”

Cat sat atop Honor; Brynden Glory. Jaime and Brienne buckled Joanna into the baby seat they’d bought specifically for Chestnut, and the small blue helmet that looked so big for their little cub. As Jaime slung his legs over the bicycle, he turned to Brienne. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want to ride with us? Next door probably has a bike we can borrow.”

“I’m sure,” Brienne said, stretching out her arms before reaching down to stretch out her leg muscles. “I like jogging.”

When she rose to her full height, her husband’s head snapped back out front. Despite the crisp air, Brienne’s face flushed as she realised her husband had been checking out her arse. A single eyebrow, countered by a smirk. “You’re probably right not to get back on the bike. Your arse is _far_ too toned, anyway.” 

“Start riding, Lannister.” 

“Why do you _only_ say that when we’re outside, on a bike, and _never_ —”

Brienne pointed a finger at her husband, who threw his head back, laughed, and began pedalling down the street. Her trainers thumped against the pavement as she kept pace with her family, and a new Sunday morning tradition was born.


End file.
